


The Light in the Void

by Doitsuki



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunion, The Void, metaphysical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron after the destruction of his One Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in the Void

The breaking of the One is akin to his very soul being pulled apart. Sauron is no more than an eye, immobile and huge atop Barad-dûr. His sight flicks frantically to and fro, and the realisation is slow when he finds that he is falling... Falling.. and blind.

" _There is only one place for you_ ," a voice whispers on the wind. It is triumphant, by no means gentle and full of scorn. Sauron has no mouth to scream, no hands to press for mercy. Still, he fights as the darkness comes.

There is no light in the void, nor sight granted to see it. Sauron without physical form is a trembling flicker of life, unmade so wholly he is as Eru's first thought for him. A Maia, lovely and pure. With great skill of hand. Even greater of mind.

Another is here.

Only the presence can be felt for lack of other sense but it is a grand, powerful thing seething in its binds. Melkor. He reaches.

Sauron cannot move but Melkor pulls him close with all the will he has left in his beaten, broken mind. There is no desperation or hope - there just _is_. They exist. For the Vala who has had everything in life, he finds peace in this mere state of being.

Sauron's wispy consciousness wails as he is dragged along in the dark. He has not felt this disembodied loss of control since they were young.

' _My Lord has come back to me.._.' Sauron can say little but he is aware (oh, he is _always_ aware and it is a _curse_ ) of his Master's deep protection and love.

Sauron hears the first name he was ever called fall from the Dark Lord's bloodied lips. He is too small to envelope his Master in warm hugs and eternal adoration, so it is now that Melkor pulls Sauron deep into his chest, and holds him there. He feels Melkor's heart beating, the steady gush of black blood flowing to keep a near useless fána alive. Melkor has been chained for so terribly long and has already accepted his fate. The fire of hatred burns not in his eyes, and Melkor does not see. There is no light in the void. But Sauron's dying flame is here.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one in less than ten minutes. Another early morning muddle of sentences :)


End file.
